Algún día, Cornamenta
by WessaJilyClace
Summary: James ama a Lily, pero ella no lo cree. Después de declararse por 537 vez, la prefecta le deja pensando en sus palabras. Y como siempre, Sirius Black estaba allí para animarlo.


Un pequeño suspiro se escuchó un jueves por la mañana de septiembre, en la clase del profesor Binns. El suspiro provenía de el buscador más famoso de todo Hogwarts, uno de los muchachos más populares y bello (dicho por las féminas del colegio), perteneciente de la casa de Gryffindor y el grupo exclusivo de los Merodeadores.

Sirius -Canuto- Black se giró a mirar a su mejor amigo (el que había suspirado como un idiota enamorado, desde su punto de vista) y como sospechaba, no se equivocaba con sus sospechas. James -Cornamenta- Potter observaba sin disimulo alguno a la dueña de su corazón y razón, apoyando su cabeza con su mano izquierda, mientras la derecha sostenía una pluma y escribía sin parar (y sin percatarse) en un trozo de pergamino.

Canuto se acercó lo suficiente para ver que lo que escribía era el nombre de Lilian Evans, rodeado entre corazones y su nombre enlazado. Tubo que contener un ataque de risa. ¿Quién iba a pensar que uno de los jóvenes más mujeriegos de todo Hogwarts era un romántico empedernido? Claro, solo los Merodeadores lo sabían. ¿Cómo no iban a saberlo?

No había día en el que Jamie (como le llamaba Canuto para enfadarlo) no hablaba de su futura esposa. De lo perfecta que era, de su carácter (todo fuego con el y todo dulzura con el resto), de su sedoso y largo cabello pelirrojo (del cual cada noche desde el primer curso hablaba maravillado), de sus pecas (y cada vez que descubría alguna nueva, se pasaban escuchando una semana entera de su posición, su exacto color, y de como la hacían más real a sus ojos), de sus extraordinarias notas (la joven era una de las brujas más excelentes que había pertenecido a Hogwarts), su cuello de cisne (que parecía esculpido -palabras exactas de su mejor amigo- por los dioses), su amor por las reglas (lo que había hecho que la joven se volviera Prefecta y más tarde Premio Anual) y, por último, de el rasgo que más amaba James Potter de Lily Evans: sus ojos grandes, rodeados de espesas y largas pestañas, que escondían las esmeraldas por las cuales llevaban escuchando hablar desde el día en que la vio por primera vez.

Porque para James Potter, su amada pelirroja no era humana, sino un ángel. Un ángel que cada vez que aparecía, su corazón intentaba salir de su pecho, sus manos revolvían su cabello por nerviosismo y su labia desaparecía (dejando tres opciones: que tartamudeara como un idiota -que eso ya no sucedía desde segundo curso-, que dijera alguna burrada -por la cual ella se cabreaba con el y le mandaba de paseo-, y por último, que se quedara callado).

Los Merodeadores y, probablemente, todos los alumnos y profesores sabían del amor que James profesaba por la Premio Anual de Gryffindor. Bueno, probablemente no, todos estaban seguros. Tanto, que hasta el mismísimo director Dumbledore se lo había insinuado. Excepto un persona, la propia interesada, que reía cada vez que alguien le decía lo que todo el mundo tenía claro, que el estaba loco por ella.

En cierta manera, era normal que ella desconfiara de el. El joven había sido, por decirlo de alguna manera, algo mujeriego. Pero para James solo existía un nombre en su alma (y que el decía) que estaba grabado a fuego en ella.

Canuto dirigió su mirada a su futura cuñada y, esta vez, fue el quien suspiro. No podía ver lo que su amigo veía en ella. Era guapa (no lo negaba), pero habían muchas más hermosas, era inteligente (pero habían también millones de chicas inteligentes), tenía unos ojos bonitos (pero desde su punto de vista, eran verdes simples, no esmeralda). No veía ni la mitad de lo que Cornamenta decía que hallaba en ella.

Para Sirius Black, ella era una muchacha guapa, pero una más del montón. Pero no para su compañero de aventuras. Esta vez, fijo su atención en su mejor amigo, que seguía embobado la manera en la que escribía lo que dictaba el profesor, su manera de apartarse el cabello de su vista y como le caía la capa por los hombros. Puso los ojos en blanco y, sin dudarlo, le dio un codazo, lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarlo de su ensoñación pero no para tirarlo de su asiento.

James le devolvió el codazo, apuntando a sus costillas y así empezó una guerra de codazos, donde, al final, el enamorado aterrizó en el suelo. Binns, que por primera vez parecía que prestaba atención a algo más que no fuera el tostón que explicaba, paró la clase.

-¿Le sucede algo, señor Potter?

Todas las miradas se centraron en el nombrado, que se levantaba con una sonrisa en la cara (como si fuera completamente normal caerse de la silla en medio de una clase) y puso la cara de niño bueno que siempre ponía cada vez que le pillaban en una travesura. Sirius intentó no reírse. Lo intentó, porque fallo estrepitosamente y dejó salir su risa perruna.

-Lo de siempre, profesor, que aquí mi amigo Jamie ha ido a dar un beso a su amiga el suelo porque se sentía solito.

La clase entera empezó a reírse, excepto Lily y el profesor, que ambos intentaban ocultar una sonrisa. James, atento a cualquier gesto de su pelirroja, la miró y, ambos, se sostenieron la mirada. Sirius pudo ver como todo desaparecía para la pareja, como el deseo y el amor se leía en los ojos marrón chocolate de James y los verdes de Lily. Por primera vez, pudo ver el esmeralda del que hablaba su mejor amigo y sonrío. Estaban locos y hechos el uno para el otro.

-Señor Black, como siempre tan ocurrente.

El se levantó, encantado de la vida por la atención y esos cinco minutos sin clase. Le hizo una reverencia y, sin poder evitarlo, abrió nuevamente la boca.

-Me tiene siempre que lo desee, profesor.

Los alumnos volvieron a reír, agradecidos por ese pequeño momento libre. El profesor resopló y dirigió la mirada a James, que seguía en esa conversación silenciosa con Lily.

-Y usted, señor Potter, puede volver a sentarse.

Pero James no le escuchaba. Su rostro estaba serio, como solo se le veía cuando hablaba con sus amigos. Poco a poco, una sonrisa pequeña, tímida y llena de amor se formó en su rostro, dedicada únicamente para ella. La Premio Anual se sonrojó y le devolvió a cambió otra, también única para el.

Pero claramente, ese momento tubo que ser roto.

-Señor Potter y señorita Evans, dejen de mirarse y vuelvan a la tierra.

James no sabía si mandarlo a tomar un paseo al bosque prohibido o gritar que amaba a la pelirroja, pudo notar Sirius. Pero, mirándola otra vez, tomó la decisión.

-Perdón, profesor.

En ese momento, toda la clase se quedó de piedra, incluyendo al profesor, a Lily y Sirius. Todos esperaban alguna tontería, una declaración de amor... no una disculpa. Cornamenta se sentó y Canuto le pasó el brazo por sus hombros.

-Mi pequeño Jamie no ha respondido al profesor, me siento avergonzado- susurro en su oído.

El solo sonrío y volvió a mirar a Lily, que no había dejado de observarle. Ella pudo leer en sus ojos lo que no decía en voz alta "solo por ti, Lily" y un bonito rojo se posó en sus mejillas. Nerviosa, volvió la mirada al frente de la clase, como si nada. El fantasma, que salía de su pequeño shock en ese momento junto al resto, avanzó hacía la pizarra para apuntar más fechas y, como si no hubiera pasado nada, continuo la explicación.

Veinte minutos más tarde, la clase terminó y todos los alumnos salieron apresurados. Sirius se dirigía con James a la sala común, donde habían quedado con Remus y Peter. Avanzaban poco a poco, callados. Sirius suponía que James estaba en su mundo, donde Lily habitaba en cada rincón. Y hablando de ella, pudo verla con su mejor amiga Marlenne parada en medio del pasillo. Una nueva sonrisa surgió en su rostro y le dio un nuevo codazo a su compañero. Este salió de su mundo y el la señaló disimuladamente.

James la miró y con una sonrisa nerviosa, se dirigió a la mujer de su vida. Presenció como Marlenne le miraba y el, coqueto como siempre, le guiño el ojo y le lanzó la sonrisa por la cual todas las jóvenes caían en su juego. Ella le rodó los ojos y se marchó después de intercambiar unas palabras con Lily. Ella asintió, pero Sirius pudo notar que tenía toda la atención puesta en Cornamenta, que le faltaba poco para llegar a su lado y, que como siempre cuando estaba cerca de ella, revolvía su cabello.

Se preguntaba cuanto aguantaría Evans sin admitir sus sentimientos por su amigo. Era su último año en Hogwarts y después se irían. Chasqueó la lengua y, dando una última mirada a la pareja, se fue, intentando alcanzar a Marlenne. Antes de terminar Hogwarts, tenía que conseguir una cita con esa muchacha.

Al llegar Cornamenta quinze minutos más tarde a su habitación y ver como hacía una pequeña mueca a su dirección, supo que no lo había conseguido. Se acercaron los tres amigos para darle un pequeño abrazo al animago, sabiendo que cada rechazo de Evans era un puñal clavado en su corazón.

Y, en el turno de Sirius, este le abrazo y le susurró tres palabras, las cuales sabía que se harían realidad.

-Algún día, Cornamenta.

Y el le devolvió el abrazo, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Algún día, Lily Evans le aceptaría una cita. Y ese día, James Potter sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

 **¿Alguien ama también a esta pareja? ¿O soy la única obsesionada? Amo #Jily de por vida. Son demasiado adorables.**

 **Bueeeenoooooo, espero que os guste :) Y si lo ha hecho ya sabéis, un like y un comentario, que por ahora son gratis y dan ánimos al escritor (en este caso escritora).**

 **Si os a gustado y queréis más de esta HERMOSA pareja, comentadlo, plis.**

 **Besoooooooooooooooooooos**

 **PD: ¿Cual es vuestra pareja favorita en Harry Potter? La mía es Jily... Ya sé que no hay casi nada de esa pareja en los libros pero... Son demasiado hermosos *_***


End file.
